Una confesión de amor en Halloween
by Lluvisna
Summary: Las personas suelen sacar a la luz todo el amor que sienten en San Valentín, pero Cuddles no, él prefiere buscar a Giggles para decirle que está enamorado de ella justamente la noche de Halloween.


**Algo corto creado con los personajes de Happy Tree Friends, su creador principal es Kenn Navarro y la serie es producida por Mondo Media minishows, dejo en claro que estos personajes tienen detrás a muchas personas que son los que se llevan los respectivos créditos, yo solo soy una fan que hace fanfictions.**

 **UA: Universo alternativo donde los personajes están humanizados, lo demás lo trato de mantener aunque las edades son un problema, ya deberían saber que estos tiernos animalitos no tienen edad definida.**

 **Personaje principal: Cuddles.**

Era un buen momento, sí, era el momento perfecto pensaba el joven, su mente divagó todo el día pero al fin tomó una decisión que cambiaría muchas cosas pero valía la pena, bueno, solo en el mejor de los casos, en el otro las cosas serían más tristes pero debía correr el riesgo, enfrentarse a ese miedo. Una corriente de valentía le recorrió el cuerpo y su ánimo se elevó.

Estaba planeado, lo haría y su mente feliz se lo decía.

Tenía que avisarle a su mejor amigo lo que tenía en mente.

— ¡Hola Toothy! — Se escuchó a través del celular la voz alegre de Cuddles.

—Hola Cuddles— Le devolvió el saludo.

—Amigo, ¿Adivina qué? Ya por fin me decidí y le voy a confesar a Giggles que estoy enamorado de ella— Dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Su amigo al otro lado de la línea se alejó del computador en el que anteriormente estaba viendo videos, abrió bastante los ojos y por unos instantes no pudo decir nada.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —

—No—

— ¡Al fin! Oye, ya era hora de que tomaras valor, llevas seis años solo siendo su amigo ¿A qué hora vas a verla? Te acompaño para asegurarme de que no te arrepientas a último minuto— Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo e intuía que la chica estaría en su casa.

Cuddles le confesó sentir algo por la de cabello rosado cuando tenían ocho, fue casi a la fuerza ya que Toothy le insistió mucho en el tema debido a que le notó un comportamiento algo raro, desde ese día, como buen mejor amigo que era, le estuvo diciendo que debía de confesársele pero no fue posible.

Pero ya tenían catorce y parecía el mejor momento para arriesgarse.

—No será hoy— Al pecoso eso le confundió.

— ¿Entonces? — Solo esperaba que no fuera el día que pensaba.

—Mañana— Sí, su amigo había elegido confesarse al día siguiente, suspiró fastidiado por eso.

—Mañana es Halloween— Le avisó.

— ¿En serio? — Su amigo rubio preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, mira un calendario, tu celular, tu computador, algo, hoy es treinta de octubre— Estaba un poco fastidiado con esa distracción.

—No sé por qué pero creí que hoy era veintiséis—

—Como sea, tendrás que guardar tu valor en alguna parte y buscarla otro día, me aseguraré de acordarte—

— ¿Qué? No, oye, me puedo arrepentir en lo que espero, no voy a cambiar planes, me le confieso mañana—

—No puedes—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Sería muy extraño, incluso, si te llega a aceptar ¿No crees que sería raro celebrar el aniversario en Halloween? —

—No lo veas así, en vez de raro sería, único, especial, es más, le pediré matrimonio un Halloween y las tres celebraciones me quedan juntas, será fácil de recordar— Hablaba para defender su decisión.

—Ay hombre, no tienes arreglo— Apoyó los codos en su escritorio donde estaba su computador —Esta bien, pero hazlo, no te puedo acompañar porque tengo cita con el dentista y lo sabes, o se supone que sabes ¿No? —

—Sí— Le respondió algo ofendido —Me dijiste que tus padres tuvieron la fabulosa idea de que fueras al dentista en Halloween, lo que se me olvidó es que es mañana—

—Bien, entonces ahora te deseo suerte, nos vemos—

—Gracias y a ti te deseo suerte en el dentista— Colgó, se recostó mejor en su cama y se puso a repasar mentalmente las palabras que diría.

Tenía idealizada su confesión, una hecha en la calle sin importar las personas, le diría su nombre, la abrazaría y se lo diría en la oreja. Ese era su plan y le parecía uno bueno, nada muy grande pero era sentimental.

Anochecía ese treinta y uno de octubre, Cuddles se despidió de sus padres y salió de su casa con calabaza para dulces en mano, que fuera Halloween le complicó los planes para su declaración, su mejor amigo no podría estar para apoyarlo y no sabía exactamente dónde estaba Giggles, la chica no contestaba el celular y lo único que sabía es que estaría junto a Petunia tocando las puertas.

En las calles se veía personas de todas las edades disfrazadas y pidiendo dulces, era normal para ellos, en un lugar donde puedes morir y despertar al día siguiente en tu cama la felicidad e inocencia de las actividades "infantiles" era aprovechada por todos.

Lentamente entre casa y casa se fue acercando a la de la chica esperando verla, en su camino se encontró muchas cabelleras rosadas pero ninguna era ella, pesadamente se la pasó tocando timbres y mirando alrededor esperando ver dos chicas juntas, pero ni rastro de las que buscaba. Terminó pensando que se alejó bastante de su casa, por lo que con la esperanza de encontrarla antes de que fuera muy de noche tomó un camino y apresuró el paso, no tocó puertas ni timbres, la prioridad era Giggles y que supiera de su amor.

Se lo diría esa noche sí o sí, nada de excusas, nada se lo impediría, si llegaba a ser muy tarde iría hasta la casa de ella y se lo diría aunque su madre los mirara. Aún no estaba seguro de si sería correspondido o no y era su miedo personal esa noche, pero estaba decidido a decírselo, esa necesidad de que ella supiera que para él era más que solo una amiga la llevaba en el cuerpo ya varios meses y no soportaba más la duda.

Caminaba derecho por la acera cuando escuchó muchos gritos, preocupado por su seguridad miró detrás de sí y visualizó un gran camión algo descontrolado y como las personas alcanzaban a quitarse del camino.

Él, con la experiencia que le dio el hecho de morir muchas veces, pudo lanzarse a la carretera cuando supo que el vehículo terminaría chocando con la casa que estaba a su lado.

Efectivamente fue así y se salvó, algo adolorido por el golpe de la caída y los raspones se levantó para ver si podía ayudar a alguien, vio como el conductor se bajaba aturdido pero sin heridas, entonces se le acercó.

—Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? — El hombre primero se asustó pero se fijó en que solo era un chico, ya con el corazón mejor le respondió.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien y creo que la casa está vacía— Ambos se callaron para tratar de escuchar gritos, pero nada, las luces estaban apagadas y nadie trataba de salir. Con eso confirmado el conductor se sentó en el suelo, trataba de recuperarse del susto.

—Tome— Cuddles le dio un dulce de café.

—Gracias chico— Aceptó, tener algo en la boca lo distraería.

Eran los únicos en la cuadra, las personas escaparon despavoridas y estaban ellos solos, o casi, en algunas casas cercanas habían personas asomadas pero luego cerraban las cortinas no queriendo salir. Era comprensible, usualmente los desastres llevan a la muerte y lo mejor era evitarlos.

El rubio cansado de mirar al adulto le dio una mirada al camión, los laterales tenían grandes telarañas y arañas gigantes, además de partes del cuerpo humano muy bien pegadas.

—Está genial la decoración— Alagó en voz alta.

—Gracias, me tomó todo un día, quería sentir que celebraba Halloween aunque estuviera trabajando— Cuddles sonrió, caminando algo lejos de él veía más telarañas y otras partes del cuerpo que antes no vio, girando un poco la cabeza notó algo a lo lejos.

La cereza del pastel en la decoración del camión: estaba por último un cuerpo con una pierna atorada entre lo que era la llanta y el camión.

—Ese cadáver se ve muy real y es algo muy ingenioso— Dijo en voz alta creyendo que la imaginación del hombre fue hasta allá.

— ¿Cadáver? — Los dos se miraron unos segundos y después a gran velocidad se dirigieron a la parte trasera para ver más de cerca el dichoso cuerpo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Rayos! ¡No! — Gritó el adulto casi arrancándose los cabellos, se puso a patear el suelo y luego lo golpeó con los puños llorando.

Eso no era decoración, era un cadáver real, por el tamaño se podía deducir que no pasaba los dieciséis años de edad, fijándose en las manos, en la cintura, en los hombros y mirando la pierna con detenimiento se podía saber que era una chica, aparte de la ropa que era lo más vistoso pero siendo Halloween y en esos tiempos no se podía dar nada del genero por sentado. Por la reacción del conductor cualquiera podría llegar a la conclusión de que no se había dado cuenta de que arrastraba a una persona, se notaba en el tono de voz, en las lágrimas, en su misión de auto-lastimarse.

Mientras tanto Cuddles solo miraba pasmado, estaba de pie temblando levemente, la luz de la farola apenas le daba a los brazos extendidos y se veía un camino de sangre que estaba en todo el recorrido del vehículo. Se le encogió el corazón, le dieron ganas de llorar y apretaba los puños.

Se veía una cabellera corta y rosa.

Se acercó lentamente, el conductor solo estaba arrodillado y se insultaba, incluso lloraba. Cuando el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se inclinó e hizo que la cabeza lo mirara; era un horror, la cara fue limada por el pavimento hasta la mitad y era asqueroso, quedaban solo los últimos dientes, la sangre chorreaba y apenas se veía el hueso entre tanto rojo; la lengua colgaba de forma muy floja y solo estaba un poco dañada; el cerebro no se pudo mantener mucho tiempo en su lugar y cayó; extrañamente los ojos estaban en "su sitio" porque no había cuenca, pero estaban ahí, colgando quién sabe de qué, intactos como por arte de magia; eran unos hermosos ojos rosas.

Podría ser cualquier chica, podría ser otra, el cabello y los ojos rosas no eran tan comunes pero había.

Aún así, Cuddles lo sabía, sabía quién era la pobre víctima.

—Giggles— Susurró el nombre entre su llanto y sin importarle mancharse de sangre abrazó como pudo el cadáver, sostuvo la cabeza cerca de la suya para tener cerca la oreja que estaba entera, hasta ahí llegaba el cráneo en ese instante.

Le tomó mucho tiempo decidirse, fueron años sin atreverse y ya había elegido que ese día se lo diría sin importar nada, el día anterior se lo dijo muchas veces, que apenas la viera la abrazaría y se lo diría, era una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo e iba a cumplirla.

Sin importar nada.

—Estoy enamorado de ti— Dijo dulcemente en la oreja de Giggles.

Ante sus palabras no hubo respuesta de ella.

Se imaginó muchas reacciones y respuestas pero no esa.

Justo en ese momento, cuando abrazó más fuerte el cuerpo para imaginar por un momento que era correspondido, como si de una obra de teatro se tratara, la energía de todo el lugar se fue y muchos gritos hicieron un coro para su corazón.


End file.
